


Eccedentesiast

by rayraye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, OiSemi friendship, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Oikawa befriends Shiratorizawa, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Seijoh teases their captain too much, a smidge of TenSemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayraye/pseuds/rayraye
Summary: Eccedentesiast-n. one who fakes a smile~~~“Maybe you really should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa?” Makki shrugged.‘They probably won’t care if I tell them, right?’Oikawa shrugged, before telling them the truth, “Before I would’ve never agreed, but now I actually wouldn’t mind, they’re actually pretty cool, especially Semi”The gym was filled with silence, everyone staring at him as if he had lost his mind as he waited for the chaos to start.“What the fuck?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Oikawa Tooru & Semi Eita, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	Eccedentesiast

**Author's Note:**

> All credits to the idea of this fic goes to [ this post](https://weird-pathetic-girl.tumblr.com/post/627595381801418752/nik-hai-holy-shit-thank-u-omg-not-all-heros-wear) by user @weird-pathetic-girl on tumblr she posted this idea and gave me permission to write this so here it is hope you like it :>
> 
> This is also my first ao3 fic so pls go easy on me hasjhdlkas

~~~

Oikawa was seated on a bench at a nearby park when all the comments his team mates had said, things that he had pushed to the back of his mind, had come rising back to the surface making insecurities plague his mind, hearing that voice again, louder than ever, insulting him, pointing out all his flaws.

_‘No, it’s not their fault, stop being selfish and blaming them it’s all your fault and you know it’_

“What a captain”

_Couldn’t even bring them to nationals even once_

“Don’t know how Iwaizumi-san has put up with his shit all these years, I probably would’ve given up within the first month”

_He just pities you, I mean he’s always throwing insults your way, why can’t you just take the hint and leave him alone. In fact, you’d be doing him a favor, taking away this burden from him._

“I don’t even know how he became our captain, I mean, Iwaizumi-senpai is much more capable”

_Undeserving. Horrible captain_

“Don’t know why he has all those girls chasing after him when he acts like an ass”

_Look. They’re laughing at you_

“Shittykawa, why do you have to be so tiring” was accompanied by a roll of eyes. 

“Don’t know why you’re so surprised, shouldn’t you be used to it by now after knowing him for so long? And I still don’t get why you keep coming back to help him”

“Shut up Matsukawa!”

_Burden. You’re a huge burden to them_

_‘Shut up. They’re just teasing. They don’t mean it’_

_How sure are you about that? They tease you constantly on a daily basis_

Oikawa huffed out a frustrated breath dragging a hand over his face, freezing up when his internal turmoil was suddenly interrupted.

“Oikawa-san?” Oikawa tensed at the not so familiar voice, he turned to see the Shiratorizawa team.

_‘At least that stupid Ushiwaka isn’t with them’_

“Shiratorizawa, to what do I owe the pleasure? And if you tell me that I should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa like that stupid Ushiwaka keeps doing, I will leave” Oikawa said, flashing them a forced smile.

“Don’t worry, Ushijima-san isn’t here!” Goshiki said brightly.

“Okay? Still doesn’t explain why you guys decided to approach me all of a sudden” he frowned, confusion showing on his face. Even though Ushijima wasn’t with them they still knew how much Oikawa despised Shiratorizawa because of their captain.

“You seemed upset and Semi-san was being a worrywart” Shirabu rolled his eyes.

“He looked close to crying, you ass! Of course I was worried” Semi huffed defensively crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah! He did look like he was about to cry!” Goshiki agreed.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to cry” I paused to think over my reply before adding “Not in public at least”

“We were on our way to try out a new cafe that’s close by, wanna join us?” Goshiki asked, causing Shirabu to glare at him.

“Yeah, as much as I’d love to, no thanks” he scoffed, his tone dripping with obvious sarcasm.

“What Semi-Semi meant was you’re coming with us and you have no choice” Tendou said draping an arm around the Seijoh captain’s shoulders tightly, refusing to let go as he led them in the direction of the cafe.

“Hey! This is kidnapping! And I don’t really-”

“Wakatoshi won’t be there since he’s visiting his family”

“I still don’t-”

“You’re coming. We’re not really giving you a choice” Semi grinned at him.

“Fine then, seems like I don’t have a choice anyway” he huffed, crossing his arms, with a familiar pout on his lips, ignoring the fact that he had just repeated what he said.

“Great!” Tendou patted his head, making the setter scowl as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

“So Oikawa-san, is everything really okay?” Semi asked as the two setters stood in line to order while the others found a table that would fit them all.

“Of course it is! Why do you ask Ei-chan?” he smiled too brightly for it to be genuine.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem to be the stubborn type and I’m surprised that you didn’t argue more against Tendou on coming with us” Semi shrugged.

“Shirabu was right, you are a worrywart” Oikawa chuckled.

“Oi! I am not! And don’t avoid the conversation!” Semi glared at him.

“I’m not! And I guess I’m just tired is all” he huffed.

“Seeing as you don’t look physically tired, I’m gonna assume you mean mentally” Semi stated after observing his state.

“...yeah” 

“Would it be okay if I ask for the reason?” Semi asked, a bit hesitant, “DOn’t feel pressured to tell me. I completely understand if you don’t feel comfortable to share”

“No, it’s fine, you guys don’t seem that bad anyways” Oikawa shrugged, “Besides, it would probably do me good to tell someone instead of keeping it all inside, I’d just prefer not telling you all in a public place like this” he chuckled, glancing at all the strangers surrounding them.

“That’s understandable, we’re going back to campus after this, how about you come with and you can tell us there?” Semi suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds fine” he nodded, but then paused to think about it, “As long as I don’t bump into Ushiwaka”

“Don’t worry, he went home for the weekend to celebrate his grandmother’s birthday, so you’re safe for now” 

~~~

“So, you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s not a big deal, just, I feel like everyone on my team hates me, except for maybe Yudacchi and Kin-chan”

“...is ‘Kin-chan’ the first year middle blocker on your team?”

“Yeah, Kindaichi Yuutaro. Sorry, I’ll tone down the nicknames for now” Oikawa sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, now, why do you think they hate you?” Semi raised an eyebrow in question.

“They always tell me things like how a horrible captain I am, that Iwa-chan should be instead, how troublesome I am, and I know they were just teasing at first, but what if they mean it now? What if they just realized how I’m not worth it at all?”

“Oikawa-san, although they shouldn’t have said any of those things in the first place, I genuinely don’t think they meant any of those things they said”

“Do you really? Because no offense Ei-chan, but you haven’t really met them aside from the matches we have against each other, so I have no idea how you would know whether they mean it or not since-

“They care about you” Semi cut him off.

“Huh?”

“They tease you because they care about you. I’ve seen them do it before we start the matches we have against each other and frankly it’s amusing” Semi snorted as he recalls seeing Iwaizumi kick the Seijoh captain to snap him out of his self-doubt and the other two third year regulars make him promise to treat them to ramen during his turn to serve.

“It’s different. I know that they were teasing then” Oikawa said softly, not meeting Semi’s gaze.

“What do you mean it’s different?” Tendou asked, as the others -only Semi, Goshiki, and Shirabu since the rest were too busy to join them- stared at him in curiosity.

“It’s worse now. Sort of” he shrugged.

Semi stayed silent, watching the other boy with both curiosity and concern in his gaze as he waited for him to continue speaking, knowing from experience that it was better not to push him into talking.

“It was fine before ‘cause all they did was tease me and it was mostly Iwa-chan, Mattsun, and Makki anyways, but now they don’t even include me in the team hangouts, Iwa-chan and I rarely speak anymore --and we’re neighbors-- and they’ve started laughing at me and telling me they’re better off without me, I’m a horrible captain, that Iwa-chan should’ve been captain instead” All Semi felt was anger towards the Seijoh team at Oikawa’s explanation, but one look at how miserable he looked, resembling a kicked puppy, he pushed that anger down.

“They had no right to do that!” Goshiki exclaimed with a frown on his lips.

“Yeah, I mean, if Ushijima-san constantly pesters you to go here instead, must mean you’re pretty talented” Shirabu smirked.

“Thanks guys, you know, you Shiratorizawa people aren’t too bad after all” Oikawa said with a smile. He thought about what he said for a second before adding “I still hate Ushiwaka’s guts though”

“I’m pretty sure we could’ve been friends sooner if you didn’t hate Ushijima so much,” Semi said teasingly.

“I still find his pestering annoying” he huffed, “But, I guess I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you guys more often” he conceded with a sigh.

“Great, then it won’t be weird to ask for your number then?” Semi asked, holding out his phone for the other to take.

“Nah, it’s fine” he replied, grabbing the phone and typing in his number and taking a selfie as well for his contact photo.

“It’s getting late and we have homework to do, so, I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, see you all soon”

Notifications  
**[Messages]**  
**You have been added to the group ‘SHITatorizawa bitches’**

**[Instagram]**  
**Semisemi, miracleboyten, and 3 others followed you**

**[Twitter]**  
**You have 5 new followers**

~~~

“Yo, captain!” Oikawa stopped walking as soon as he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Turning around, not so surprised to see Mattsun, but wasn’t expecting that the rest of the team were behind him.

“Yes, Mattsun? Do you need anything?” he flashed his team his signature smile.

“Well, it’s been quite a while since we’ve all gone out to ramen don’t you think?” he flashed a smirk at him.

“Yes, I believe so babe, why don’t we all go today?” Makki chimed in from behind, slinging an arm around the captain’s shoulders.

“You only want me to come so I can pay for all your meals”

“Of course not captain, we would never do that” 

_Fuck. I didn't mean to say that aloud_

“What do you take us for” Makki gasped, scandalized, but the teasing look in his eyes said otherwise.

“Anyways, as much as I would love to do that” sarcasm dripping in his tone Oikawa turned around as he continued, “I already have plans after school to meet up with friends”

“Come on cap! Don’t you want to spend some time with the team? We only have a few months left with them after all” Oikawa instantly felt guilty at that before recalling something  
Semi and the rest of the Shiratorizawa team told him not long ago.

_‘You don’t have to give in to everything they ask of you’_

_‘You don’t owe them anything!’_

_‘Yeah! Especially with how they’ve been treating you lately’_

“Of course I do, but it would be rude to my friends if I just bailed after having this planned for a few days now” Oikawa spat out, very close to snapping at them shocking the team that stood behind him as he stormed out of the school.

_Fuck. Now they’ll definitely know something’s up_

~~~

“Ei-chan!” Oikawa flopped down on the bed with a whine, laying his head on Semi’s lap.

“Hey, ‘Kawa” he hummed, not looking up from his phone.

“Stop ignoring me and help me~” Semi rolled his eyes at the dramatic setter, but gave him his full attention. “What happened?” he sighed, running a hand through the setters hair in hopes to comfort him.

“I fucked up” Semi was on full alert as soon as those three words left his mouth.

“What do you mean you fucked up?”

“Well, the meme duo invited me out to ramen with the team and shit happened during that conversation”

“Tell me exactly what happened” 

Once Oikawa was done relaying what happened, Semi was pissed, “Oikawa, you had every right to snap at them” 

“And they had no right to guilt trip you like that either” the two setters jumped at the familiar voice cut in.

“AAAAAHHHH!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

They both turned, clinging to each other to see Tendou smirking at them, “Hey~”

“TENDOU I SWEAR TO GOD-”

“TORI-CHAN YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US-”

“How did you even get in here?” Semi sighed, letting go of Oikawa.

“Your big sis let me in~” he grinned at them.

“Why are you here though?” Oikawa asked, sitting up properly.

Tendou just grinned at them, “I should be offended that you two forgot that you agreed to walk to the cafe together”

“Holy shit it’s already four” Oikawa gasped as he saw the time on his phone.

“Didn’t realize we’ve been talking for so long, sorry Ten” Semi shot his boyfriend an apologetic smile.

“It’s fine Semi-Semi, are you two ready to leave though? Cause I don’t think either of you want to have to deal with the others complaining we’re late” Tendou replied, glancing down at the time on his phone.

“Yeah, we’re ready, we can leave now if you want?” Oikawa suggested, standing up to stretch his arms and legs.

“Yeah, sure, the others should be on their way anyways” Semi shrugged, grabbing Tendous hand when he offered it to help him get up from the bed.

“Let’s go!”

~~~

“Oi” 

_Crap_ _‘Gee. I wonder who that could be’_

“And if we are? Not like it’s any of your business” 

“Just wanted to know what you did this time?” Makki grinned while Mattsun tried to hide his laugh behind a cough.

“And what makes you think I did something?” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, finally dropping his usual smile and replacing it with a glare that didn’t seem to bother the duo, tensing as he felt the rest of the team start to stare at them.

“Come on, Cap, it’s always you who manages to annoy him to no end” Mattsun scoffed, smirking afterwards.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I’m saying you’re pretty annoying and childish, sometimes it’s unbelievable that you became captain instead of Iwa” he shrugged.

_‘I know I’m not enough as a captain so will you stop rubbing it in?’_

“And you’ve always wanted to go to nationals”

"All of us did!"

"Not as bad as you did" Mattsun shrugged.

_‘Are they going to say what I think they’re going to say?’_

“Yeah, you were the most determined, saying you were going to beat Ushiwaka and your precious Tobio-chan” Makki snickered.

“He’s not ‘my-”

“Maybe you really should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa?” Makki shrugged with a smirk on his face.

_‘They probably won’t even care if I tell them, right?’_

Oikawa shrugged, before telling them the truth, “Before I would’ve never agreed, but now I actually wouldn’t mind, they’re actually pretty cool, especially Semi”

The gym was filled with silence, everyone staring at him as if he had lost his mind as he waited for the chaos to start.

“What the fuck?”

“Did an alien actually capture you and brainwashed you?”

“Cap? You alright?”

“Um, remember Ushiwaka? The guy you despise?”

“Uh, Oikawa-san, you always hated whenever he’d tell you that you should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa instead”

“Shittykawa? You okay? You sure you’re not feeling sick or anything?”

“Would you all just shut up for a minute?!” Oikawa shouted, rubbing his forehead in annoyance, relaxing when they listened.

“Yes, I’m serious, no I was not abducted, no I am not sick. I’ll explain it to you guys in a moment” he sighed, walking over to the bench and sitting down and motioning for everyone to come closer.

“Over the past month I’ve become closer with the Shiratorizawa team after they saw me at the park, without Ushiwaka, and invited me out with them to a cafe”

“Wait, why would they approach you though?”

“And why would you accept?” Iwaizumi asked, looking confused as he frowned at his best friend.

“You guys know how Iwa-chan gets really worried sometimes and becomes a worrywart when he sees someone even remotely upset?” chuckling as Iwa protested while the others agreed.

“Well, their backup setter apparently is the same and according to them I was looking miserable, so that’s why they approached me” Oikawa sighed as he saw the hesitant look on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Just spit it out Iwa-chan” he chuckled, flashing what he hoped was an encouraging smile, already knowing what he was about to ask.

“Why did you look miserable?”

_‘Well, here goes nothing’_

“Well, um, you see, funny story actually” Oikawa chuckled, nervously looking anywhere, but their faces.

“Tooru” Oikawa snapped his head towards the voice, that very familiar voice, in shock, Iwa-chan hasn’t called him that since they were kids. “Just tell us”

“I was kinda overthinking…”

“About what?”

“All the comments you guys would tell me” he told them bluntly, letting out a nervous laugh, not knowing how they would react.

“...what?”

“I mean, it’s fine! I totally understand why you hate me, I would hate me if I were you as well so there’s no need fo-” he was cut off when he felt a body collide into him in a hug.

When he looked down at the person who slammed into him he was surprised to see that it was his best friend, “Iwa-chan…?” 

“I’m sorry” and did it sound like he was crying? But why would he be crying?

“Wha- Iwa-chan, there’s nothing for you to apologize for” he pulled his best friend in a hug, feeling guilt pool in his gut.

“Yes we do!” the setter flinched in surprise as his ace raised his voice.

“Haji…?”

“We hurt you, we made you feel like shit and that is not okay, Tooru. Not even a little bit”

“It will never be okay to hurt you” he whispered.

“Iwa…”

“CAPTAIN!” Before he knew it, he was covered by his team in a group hug, “Guys?” he questioned, confused, but hugged them back anyways. “We’re sorry too” Yahaba cried into his shoulder.

“It’s fine, really” he chuckled, trying to calm down the younger setter,

“It’s not, and we’ll be spending the rest of the time we have together making up for it,” Mattsun announced as everyone else willingly agreed, even Kyoutani, surprisingly.

“But why? I’m an asshole, so I understood why you guys were acting like that”

“Yeah, but you’re our asshole and we know you’re a softie deep down anyways” Iwaizumi chuckled ruffling his hair.

“Iwa-chan! Not the hair!” he whined, the team shared knowing smiles at their interaction which went unnoticed by the pair.

~bonus scene~

It’s summer break now, a few months have passed since Seijoh found out about Oikawa’s problems and how he became friends with the Shiratorizawa volleyball team Ushijima included. It took some time, but everything was back to how it used to be with a few minor changes, for the better.

“Oi Shittykawa! Stop daydreaming!” Oikawa jumped, squealing in surprise, which didn’t go unnoticed by Iwaizumi, much to his embarrassment.

“Pfft! What was that Shittykawa?” Iwa choked out between huffs of laughter.

“Shut up!” he pouted, turning around with a huff and felt a pair of arms snake around him in a hug not long after. He leaned into the embrace until he was lifted up into the air.

“IWAIZUMI HAJIME LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!” he screamed, clinging onto his arms as if his life depended on it.

“Alright, alright” he let out a couple chuckles before dropping him.

“Iwa-chan! Mean! That hurt!” Iwa just shrugged, smirking at him, “You told me to let you down, never said I had to do it gently”

Oikawa glared at him, walking away with a huff only to stop in the middle, waiting for Iwa to catch up mumbling, “I don’t where we’re headed” 

“That’s ‘cause it’s supposed to be a surprise” the older of the two chuckled, leading him towards their destination, stopping before leading him inside the garden to reveal th previous seijoh and shiratorizawa volleyball teams

“What’s this for?” Oikawa asked as he rushed in to hug Semi.

“Well, we decided on one last team hangout and decided to invite Shiratorizawa since you’re friends now” Makki shrugged.

“And to thank them as well, I mean, they did help you out when we were being assholes to you” Mattsun shrugged, flashing him a sheepish smile.

“I told you, it’s fine” he chuckled, still not used to this kind of attention being focused on him.

“And we told you, no, it’s not. We hurt you and that isn’t okay, I’m grateful that you forgave us even if we don’t deserve it” Iwaizumi said out loud, and much more quietly, only meant for Oikawa’s ears, “And I meant it when I told you that you deserve everything, Tooru because you’re too good for us. You’ll help us no matter how much we hurt you, but when it comes to yourself you always think you’re too much of a burden to ask for help, but you’re not”

“I’m sorry” Iwaizumi shook his head at his response, “There’s nothing you have to apologize for Tooru, we’ll always be here for you okay?”

“Okay” he nodded.

“On the bright side, the one good thing that came out of what happened was you two finally stopped dancing around each other” Makki snickered.

“Shut up Makki!” Oikawa just smiled fondly as Iwaizumi yelled at their pink haired friend.

_Yeah. Everything's gonna be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come scream about iwaoi or haikyuu in general with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/StarlitWonderr)


End file.
